


it's alright calling out for somebody to hold tonight

by chocosoes



Category: Actor RPF, 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV)
Genre: F/M, References to Real People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocosoes/pseuds/chocosoes
Summary: Tonight, Cho Seungwoo succeeded in making her smile for the nth time. Without even trying or realizing it.
Relationships: Bae Doona/Cho Seung Woo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	it's alright calling out for somebody to hold tonight

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my favourite fellow seunghoes, "soft" stan (ew this sounds so wrong), and those who are in csw x bdn ship

The silence in her apartment is back to be deafening again. Only a while before, there were loud screams and laughter from her nieces who came over to spend a day out with their favourite _imo_ on a bright Sunday. Their parents picked them up just recently—the little sweethearts still have school to attend tomorrow.

Thinking about the youngest niece already in pre-school sometimes makes Doona a little sentimental. Feels like it was just yesterday when she became an _imo_ for the first time, holding the tiny little human in her arms. In a blink of an eye, she has little children following her around, calling her _imo_ lovingly. 

She washed her hands from the sticky cookie dough after placing all the dirty utensils in the sink. There was some leftover cookie dough material from her baking agenda with her nieces. Usually this works. Baking usually helps to calm her mind, sweeping away all the lonely feeling inside.

But maybe, this time is an exception.

The oven machine shines a lit yellowish light. She has divided the dough into smaller cuts and put them on the baking sheet before putting it inside the oven machine under her stove. Two knobs on top of the oven machine pointed to the right temperature and time she set—10 minutes in 175 degrees Celsius. 

While waiting for the cookies to be ready, she sat on the kitchen counter stool. Not that much notifications needing her attention to read or leave a reply to. Swiping from one Instagram story of one of her followings to another only makes her look so lonely—it’s not even helping her cope with the loneliness.

She did not know what she did, but all she hears now is the dialing sound filling her right ear where she put her phone close to it. She might regret this soon—the one on the other end is probably already sleeping peacefully. Not because it has passed his bedtime, but even if someone doesn’t have a bedtime schedule like him, who would pick up a random call at 11 p.m.?

“ _Yeoboseyo_?”

Even though she did not expect him to pick up her call, part of her is still grateful that he did. As if the universe is doing their thing to help her find her peace—through him.

“What’s going on, _Jagi_?”

Her lips form a smile listening to his deep voice calling her with the nickname they give to each other. If someone who doesn’t know them, or have any idea about how close they are off the screen, probably think they are in a relationship. 

“Aren’t you supposed to sleep already?”

He giggled—and God, she could listen to his cute giggle for the rest of her life.

“How could I? You know it but you still called, so I guess something happened.”

There he is, proving how well he understands her. Tonight, Cho Seungwoo succeeded in making her smile for the nth time. Without even trying or realizing it.

“Nothing. It’s nothing big,” she said.

“It’s okay. You know I will still listen to it anyway,” he replied with his flat tone, but she can hear that he is worried.

Doona sighed deeply, hoping it could help letting out a burden on her chest but it’s still there.

“You will think I’m weird, Seungwoo-ya!”

Seungwoo let out another giggle.

“As if I never see you at your weirdest,” he answered to her.

His answer made her laugh. He really can do nothing but still has this big impact on her.

“My nieces came over last night. We watched cartoons together, coloured together, I read them their favourite bedtime story, slept together, baking together. We did fun activities together. My house was filled with laughter and their cute voices.”

She took a pause, tried so hard to fight back the tears that are pooled in her eyes from falling.

“My brother and his wife picked them up two hours ago, and I couldn’t stand the silence here,” she continued. 

“Please don’t laugh at me, but I feel so lonely.”

Seungwoo found no reasons to laugh at her. It just breaks him that she has to fight her lonely feeling for two hours. From the crack voice of hers, he can tell that she is so close to crying her eyes out—or maybe she already did. She could’ve called him sooner.

It is not the first time she feels lonely and empty. She once told him that sometimes she feels that way in her own place. The world only sees the bright and cheerful Bae Doona, but never does she let the world see this vulnerable side of her. 

“I’m coming over there now,” he told her without thinking for too long.

Doona laughed on the other end.

“No, you don’t have to, Seungwoo-ya! It’s so late now, _Jagi_ should just go to bed. Maybe I will feel so much better when I wake up tomorrow.”

“Do you think I can sleep thinking you will sleep feeling that way?” he replied back, leaving her with nothing to say. “I’ll come in 15 minutes.”

What she learned from being close with him for the last 3—almost 4 years is that Cho Seungwoo is a man of his word. He promised her 15 minutes, but in less than that he was already standing outside her door in his comfortable black hoodie and sweatpants, while fixing his hair from getting flat after wearing his helmet. 

“I rode my motorbike, and there were no traffic jams.”

That was his answer when she asked why he came so fast. She just nodded and hummed his answer, as if she doesn’t know how much he enjoys riding his motorbike fast.

She invited him inside her apartment, offering him the cookies she baked earlier—ended up being scolded for baking and eating sweets late at night. After enough scolding from him, they then watched a romcom movie on Netflix—which Doona picked randomly, together. 

None of them pay attention on the screen. They choose to focus on listening to each other’s story, petting the sleepy cats of hers on their laps, enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Do you mind staying?” she asked with a slight of hesitation that he might reject.

She doesn’t want to sound naive and end up regretting later, but she is craving for more—more time to spend with him, more of him. 

He shakes his head. “Of course not, I’ll sleep on this couch,” he replied.

Just like that—just by messing with his bedtime schedule, coming over to her place, being here with her, talking about everything and anything with each other is enough to make her feel better. Just two lonely and empty people trying to seek completeness from each other.

She doesn’t want to waste the moment, so Doona takes this opportunity to let her ears be filled with his deep voice and laughter, seeing his eyes make adorable crescent moon shapes every time he smiles, and how he never takes his eyes off of her when they talk. 

And for Seungwoo, he lets his olfactory nerve enjoy the smell of strawberry from the shampoo she uses for her hair, the smell of sweet cologne she sprays on her body, listening to her heartily laugh, seeing her face from up close.

 _Wouldn’t it be nice to have him for myself the rest of life?_ Her heart asks.

 _Wouldn’t it be nice if she wants me the same way I do?_ His mind wonders.


End file.
